


Another What If? Children's Crusade

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Author doesn't have time to write them all, Avengers team - Freeform, Mild Language, X-men - Freeform, Young Avengers team, a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Basically what the title says!
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd
Series: What if? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Kudos: 13





	Another What If? Children's Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a rewrite of my other Children's Crusade What If? And for those of you who are wondering if this story will make you cry, it won't. At least I hope it won't.

It had been only a week after something weird yet extraordinary happened. All the mutants that were depowered by something the media called the "Decimation." Millions of mutants were depowered, all but a few hundred still had their powers. It was a hard time for the mutant community, one of their own did this to them. To them it didn't matter that _she_ had a mental breakdown and that it was _their_ fault it had happened. After all, the hero's of the Earth didn't try to help her with her mental problems. It seemed as if they thought they would go away. Mental problems are a big deal, and the fact that _they_ kept something that they knew the longer they kept it a secret, the bigger the mental breakdown would be. _They_ put the blame on her, when it was really their fault.

But that was beside the point. Those who had lost their powers, got them back. Nobody knows how, it just happened. Many thought that what ever spell Wanda Maximoff casted just stopped or was somehow reversed. Many heroes of the Earth met up to talk about what exactly had happened. That was six days ago, and nobody seemed to have the answer. Though what did they expect, the only one who would know what happened is Wanda Maximoff herself and she was gone. She could be dead for all they knew, though Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, Lorna Dane aka Polaris, and Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto were very mad when someone brought that possibility up. That said person also got really mad glares from Vision - who is not on good terms with his ex-wife - as well as glares from Wiccian and Speed, though the twins tired to hide theirs.

* * *

It was an early summer morning, calm and quite as can be in New York City. School had been out for around one month so the Young Avengers had been staying at the Avengers Mansion and all the supers hoped that nothing crazy would happen or that the craziest thing that would happen was the reappearance of many depowered mutants. So of course things went a different route.

* * *

Alarms at the Avengers Mansion always goes off at 5:00 in the morning, no matter how many times people have tried to change it. Food was never ready when people woke up so it was weird and a surprise when the smell of something yummy and sweet filled the air. Steve Rogers was immediately on edge, as well as the whole Wolverine family. What they found was someone they never thought they would see again.

Wanda Maximoff moved around the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes, humming something as she worked. One leg had less pressure on it, many people noticed.

"Wanda?" A surprised Pietro Maximoff asked. His voice was filled with relief and disbelief. 

The question in person looked up in surprise, not sensing all the heroes come in. "Oh, sorry. Was I not supposed to be here?" Wanda asked, ignoring her brother and instead focused on the angry mutants in front of her. "I can leave, can you just deliver a message to someone for me, if it isn't that much trouble." 

"Wanda." Steve Rogers tried to say.

"Just give me a second to clean up and right down the message then I will be out of your hair." Wanda continued.

"Wanda!" Lorna tried to get her sister stop ranting.

"I'll just leave the food I was going to - "

"What smells so good?" A teenage voice asked, stopping Wanda in her tracks. Her eyes began to water which confused many. "And why does it seem so familiar?"

The Young Avengers walked into the room and stopped when they saw the shocked expressions that came from the other heroes, their backs were faced away from Wanda so they didn't see the Scarlet Witch standing in the kitchen.

"What's got you so spooked?" Kate Bishop asked.

Nobody talked, still shocked at what was in front of them though after a beat Clint Barton pointed to Wanda prompting the Young Avengers to turn around. Most of the Young Avengers eyes widen in shock and basically became like their older counter parts. All but Tommy Shepherd and Billy Kaplan. Their eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

"Hi," Wanda gasped out, almost like she didn't trust her own voice. Speaking of her voice it sounded weird, it was no longer the voice of someone who was filled with guilt instead it was full of love, hope, and a hint of sadness.

"Mom?" Billy and Tommy whispered out at the same time, snapping everyone out of their trance. Confusion and fear spread across the room as Wanda nodded and let lose a small cry happiness.

The boys ran into her open arms and clang to her like she could disappear at any moment. Wanda kissed the top of their heads and pulled them in closer. "I'm so sorry," she cried over and over again. "I missed so much, I missed you boys so much."

"It's ok," was all they said, it was filled with so much love, happiness, and understanding that seemed to reach into all their hearts.

After a minute, Wanda pulled away. Her hands tendering touching the twins faces. "You've grown up so much," she choked out. "So handsome and mature." She brought them into another quick hug. "Uh, I made you breakfast, your favorite. At least I am hoping it's still your favorite," she said wiping away her tears.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with powered sugar?" Tommy excitedly asked.

"What else?" Wanda replied with a smile.

Tommy and Billy quickly hugged her before racing to an open seat, Tommy obviously winning. "You're the best!"

Wanda smiled as she once again wiped away her tears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" Tony Stark yelled, voicing what everyone was thinking. 

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I thought you were a genius Stark, besides I don't have to tell you liars anything."

Many different heroes made a weird sound, almost like something Grandpa Simpsons would say on The Simpsons. 

"That's not fair," Scott Summers said and in response Wanda folded her arms in anger and in disbelief. "And if anything you should be the one that should be on trail, not us."

Wanda let out a horrible laugh, it was full of mocking intent. "Your right," she said at last. "It's _my_ fault _I_ had a mental breakdown! It's _my_ fault I couldn't control the monstrous magic that I have to fight with every living breath! It's _my_ fault that my baby boys were separated not only from _me_ , but from each other! It's _my_ fault that _I_ couldn't take _my_ own life! It's _my_ fault that _I_ got amnesia! It's _my_ fault that Doctor Doom nearly killed me after I got my memories back and tried to undo the decimation! It's all _my_ fault!!!" She then paused and took a deep breath. She grabbed onto the kitchen island, and pressed a hand onto her head. She seemed to be pain or like their was something very wrong but she said nothing. Billy and Tommy watched their mother with concern. "Sorry, never mind, I think years of held back emotions came out in that but I guess I am nothing more then a monster."

"Wanda," Pietro whispered in complete utter disbelief and horror, watching as Wanda swayed like she was about to pass out. 

"It's... all... my... fault..." Wanda mumbled before fainting, her heading hitting the island on the way down. 

"Mom!"

"Wanda!"

Pietro ran to his sister as fast as he possibly could. Tears of pain and fear running down his face. Billy and Tommy were currently being held back by their father... apparently.

Lorna rushed to her sister, dropping down by Pietro. "I... I don't sense a lot of blood in her."

"What do you mean?" An alarmed and half frozen Captain Marvel asked.

"She means that Wanda doesn't either have enough iron in her blood or that she... she lost a lot of blood," Magneto replied, his voice surprisingly scared and caring.

"I'm going to go with the second one," Logan told him.

"Why is that?" Charles Xavier asked.

Logan moved towards Wanda, getting a couple of glares as he did so. He carefully pulled up her sleeve, revealing angry red lines of many different sizes all across her arms. “Because of these.”

* * *

All the heroes waited outside the medical wing, hoping to get a word on Wanda. All the anger had disappeared, replaced with concern and fear. Well almost all the anger... the only anger that was left was no longer about the decimation but now about the fact of Wanda's scars, that seemed to imply... Well nobody wanted to think about that.

Tommy and Billy were forced to sit right next to their father, Vision's arms wrapped tightly around the said twins. Vision had changed his density to force both Tommy and Billy still. It was the same position as they were when Wanda had fainted.

"You know," Tommy began after about ten minutes of waiting, his voice angry and sarcastic. "There used to be days when I wanted nothing more then be in a loving hug from you. I no longer want that."

Billy nodded in agreement.

The room clasped in silenced once more, until...

"Why didn't you tell us?" Vision asked his sons, his voice robotic and disappointed. 

"We don't have to tell you anything," Billy said, definitely though he did seem uncertain. "Now can you please release us."

That got a glare from Vision, who looked like a very annoyed father. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the door to one of the many medical rooms was opened.

"How is she?" Pietro quickly asked.

Doctor Strange toke a deep breath before speaking. "Wanda is fine, she lost a lot of blood but I don't believe she will need a donor. She seemed to have figured out away to heal herself so everything is fine, though there was something that I feel I should tell you. It appears that Wanda has been shot and unfortunately the bullet did not have an exit wound. I was able to take out said bullet -"

"I'm sorry, DID YOU SAY BULLET!?!" Pietro asked/yelled, his voice filled with fear and rage.

"Yes, I did," Doctor Strange confirmed, looking a little worried at Pietro's sudden outburst. "She was shot near her ankle, in what I assume was an effort to slow her down. The bullet did not have any magical enhancements and didn't seem to have any poison. Within a couple of weeks she will be fine."

"Is it possible you could figure out where the bullet came from?" Lorna asked as she watched her brother take a few deep breaths. "This seems to either be an attempted kidnapping or attempted murder. We need to find out who is responsible and bring them to justice."

Doctor Strange nodded in thought, "I could preform a locater spell of sorts but I doubt we could find the person just based on that."

"It's worth a shot," Captain Marvel said as she stood up. Her word choice got a glare from some.

"Um..." Rachel Summers muttered. "Didn't she say something about Doctor Doom?"

Everybody froze at her words, some replaying the scene that Wanda ranted out all of her problems with herself.

"Shit!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

And that seemed to be the end of that. Most of the hate towards Wanda was gone...it seemed. Wanda woke up about a week later and was given a lot of love and apologizes. Billy and Tommy spent a lot of time with their mom, Wanda even going to court to gain custody over Tommy and opted to give part time custody with the Kaplans. She even sued the Sherperds for Child Abuse and the government for the mutant torture faulty they had Tommy in, which she won probably due to the fact that nobody wanted to cross the Scarlet Witch. And for Doctor Doom... who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> I really hope I didn't make anyone cry this time and that if I did they were happy tears! I know this story doesn't really make sense in a lot of ways but whatever! The whole idea of reincarnation really wasn't my style for this story and for those who are wondering, basically when Mephito or however you spell his name was defeated Billy and Tommy were freed from some sort of cage... and were adopted to different people. I could go more into this in another part if anybody wants that though to be honest I will probably do it anyway.


End file.
